Calendar
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: A story for Thalico. Really no explination.
1. OverView

**This is a one-shoot tragedy story for Thalico. Read and… enjoy!**

_Nico's POV_

The horrifying scream echoed in my ears as the realization dawned on me. The scream was coming from the lips of Thalia Grace. The once noble hunter that had stolen my heart was lying on the battlefield, with a deadly cut running across her chest, shoulder to shoulder.

I ran over to her bloody body. Already I could feel the source of her life being drained out of her body. I grasped the left pocket of my shirt, containing the little black box that _could have_ changed my life, and hers, forever. She uttered 2 small words that seemed like it made her weaker.

"I'm… sorry…" she whispered, looking into my eyes. Her once electrifying eyes had grown dimmer.

"Don't say that…" I muttered, blinking rapidly to keep the tears out of my eyes. I took the box out and grabbed her hand. I only set the box in her hand.

She gave a weak impression of a smile to only set it back into my shirt pocket. I leaned down and silently pressed my lips to hers.

She put her hand on the left side of my face and whispered, "I love you…" then her breath went short and her hand went limp.

***2 WEEKS LATER***

I was surprised by an unexpected visitor visiting me at 2:00 a.m.

What's the difference? I couldn't sleep anyway. The calendar was mocking me! Wait… calendar? I didn't own a calendar… The 17, the day I planned on proposing on, was also my birthday. It had mysteriously arrived at my cabin on my birthday. In the 17th's box, was a little doodle in the sign of a… smiley face? It turned out; it was Hades' in my room. There, he gave me an offer.

"My son, you are heartbroken. I can tell. I have an offer. You can be prince of the underworld, ruler of ghosts of Elysium. There you will have a mansion. Better yet, you will be able to be with your beloved. Do you accept?"

I looked around. I could be a god, I could live in a mansion, but Thalia would still be a ghost…

As if he read my mind, my father said, "I might be able to make an exception for the Daughter of Zeus… I may be able to… make her your… immortal wife…" he muttered the ending.

"I'll do it." I whispered.

**The end was kind of rushed because I had to leave. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my gods! If I had to count all the comments that said to continue, it would be almost ALL of them! So, just for you guys, I will continue this story... And, I do have a calendar that is wolf (of course) but on my birthday, April 22, is a little smiley face drawn on there. That was from Brandon (Hint, Hint to everyone who's read My Demi-God life and/or Gaze.) On his birthday is uhh…. If you really want to know, PM me. (Wink, Wink) Lol read and enjoy!**

_**Nico's POV**_

I playfully messed around with Thalia. For example, I "accidently" shoved her in the canoe lake. Bad Idea for me to jump in… she sent electricity out over the lake and I felt the effects. I then noticed that she was unscathed. Another example is for me to plug my headphones into my iPod after she had it… Let's just say my ears were bleeding from Justin Bieber after that. Note to self: don't let Thalia borrow your iPod until checking her iPod for Justin Bieber. Another time was when I took a pie, I think, and put a firecracker in there and we lit it off in Travis and Connor's faces… Need I go on?

I was listening to one of my favorite songs at the time, Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. I strummed along to the song and mumbled the lyrics, _Tell Me, Tell Me what makes you think that you a re invincible?_ _I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure.  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable! Impossible. _It was so true… I felt like I was vulnerable against her and she just seemed… invincible. Who thinks that just because I dress in black, I have to be emo? I love Second Serenade, even though I don't even think they are rock at all! For now, I was perfectly happy with my life. But it would get torn apart so quickly, I wouldn't be able to blink.

**BOLD FACE SMILEY! Sorry… I had to do it! Review if you like Secondhand Serenade!**


End file.
